Queen Reika (Uber Rare Cat)
Queen Reika is an Uber Rare Cat from the Girls & Monsters set, which was added in update 6.0. She can be unlocked via the Rare Cat Capsule when said event is held. Reika is one of the first characters to attack more than one time during their attack animation. True form added in update 9.0 increases knockbacks and reduces time between attacks significantly. Cat Evolves into Pharoah Reika at level 10. Evolves into Eternal Reika at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Attacks two times during her attack animation. *Good attack range (450). *Does massive damage to Zombie and Alien enemies. *Has the Zombie Killer ability, allowing her to stop Zombies from reviving. *High amount of knockbacks in True Form, improving survivability. Cons *Expensive. *Long recharge time. *Slow attack rate without True Form. Strategies/Usage Reika can be used to defeat Alien enemies Zombie with ease since she does uber damage against them and has Zombie Killer. She can OHKO many Zombie units and even get rid of those that revive an unlimited nunber of times (like Zamelle). Her quick attack animation even allows her to hit Zombies before they burrow, though this can be quite difficult to pull off. Her multi-hit ability can partially damage incoming enemies via the second hit. However, enemies can also "dodge" the second hit if they are knocked back. An advantage of this is that it can work for crowd control. Reika can be used in tandem with other anti-Aliens/anti-Zombies to make even easier work of them. In particular, she can form a synergy with Megaprodite, in which Aphrodite hits faraway enemies while Reika attacks those who enter Aphrodite's blindspot. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3320 *Chapter 2: $4980 *Chapter 3: $6640 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Appears to be a woman covered in mummy wrappings, with one of her eyes uncovered and glowing. She sits on a chair with legs and has an eye on the far back of it. Three legless cats that are also mummified are seen floating around Reika. One cat gives it away that the wrap is just toilet paper. *Evolved Form: Reika is now in full color and loses a lot of the wrapping, appearing mostly nude. Her chair undergoes changes, becoming golden and having a red eye.The cats along her also lose the wrapping. *True Form: Reika loses all of the wrapping covering her body. She now wears few silk straps only covering her legs and part of her breasts. She becomes slightly still more revealing. There is a glowing gem just under her breasts that seems to hold the silk straps in place. In stead of more wrap, she wears panties made out of the same material. The cats around her now look like crabs or beetles of some sort. Trivia *Her second form's name is misspelled as "Pharoah Reika" instead of "Pharaoh Reika". Gallery queenreikadescription.png|Normal form description (EN) pharoahreikadescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) UnlockingReika.png|Unlocking Queen Reika 20180814_092203.gif|Queen Reika's attack animation 20180814_091700.gif|Pharoah Reika's attack animation Reika 1st.png Reika 2nd.png Reika 3rd.png Reika 4th.png Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/337.html ---- Units Release Order: << Sea Maiden Ruri | Princess Ship >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Gacha Cats